1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a partition plate which is used to divide a luggage compartment of an automotive vehicle into a main compartment and a sub-compartment storing a spare tire or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a partition plate for dividing a luggage compartment is used in an automotive vehicle. Since such a partition plate has a relatively large flat surface and is detachable so as to be removable from the luggage compartment, it has been proposed to use the partition plate as a table in the outdoors after being removed from the luggage compartment.
An example of such a conventional partition plate is shown in FIG. 9 of the present application, in which a partition plate 6 is detachably installed on a luggage floor 4 of a luggage compartment. A sub-compartment 5 over which the partition plate 6 is disposed is formed under the luggage floor 4.
The partition plate 6 is tightly provided with a carpet 8 by use of an adhesive or the like and fitted on an upper opening step section 5a of the sub-compartment 5.
The partition plate 6 includes a board 7 made of plastic and formed with a hollow space therein so that the partition plate 6 is light in weight.